


Spicy

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 😺🐸🐺
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Kim Hyunjin, Im Yeojin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Spicy

Hyejoo called Hyunjin to come to her girlfriend's house to play a game with her since her girlfriend, Jungeun had somewhere else to go for a while. She was bored but didn't want to go home just yet so she just stayed at her girlfriend's house, playing a solo game while waiting for Hyunjin to be there.

It wasn't long until Hyunjin showed up at the front door but the girl who greeted her wasn't Hyejoo. It was Yeojin, Jungeun's sister instead. Hyunjin smiled at the shorter girl but her eyes couldn't stop checking on the girl's body. Yeojin has such a nice body for someone who was younger than her. The short pants she was wearing didn't stop Hyunjin from fantasizing how it feels to pound on Yeojin's ass. She licked her lips as Yeojin was oblivious and told her that Hyejoo was upstairs so she showed Hyunjin where Jungeun's room was. 

Hyunjin followed Yeojin but mostly her eyes were following each sway of Yeojin's hip. If she was bold enough(which she is) she would've brushed her hand on the girl's ass and call it an accident but she won't and she's already right in front of the room, so Yeojin left her just like that to mind her own business in her own room. Hyunjin eyed the girl until Yeojin disappeared in the room, then she walked in Jungeun's room and her eyes met with Hyejoo's. 

"Uh oh, I know that kind of eyes. What excited you so much?" Hyejoo immediately asked, she had known Hyunjin too well. The other girl chuckled.

Hyunjin walked and settled next to her best friend. "Didn't know Yeojin was THAT fine. I remember her when she was a kid like yesterday."

"I know right.." Hyejoo agreed. She's not lying that she actually looked at Yeojin abnormally (as her gf's sister) than usual ever since she dated Jungeun. It's not wrong, she thought. "Heard she still had her v card."

Hyunjin gasped. "Damn, don't say that! My dick already hard when I saw her. You don't have to make it worse!" She palmed her crotch.

Hyejoo wheezed. "Seriously dude? Yeojin? You're such a horny bitch."

"Don't blame me, have you seen her today? She wears like.. 15% clothes I think. I couldn't stop looking at her camel toe dude!" Hyunjin shifted as she was uncomfortable with the tightness she felt in her pants. Thinking about Yeojin once again made her cock twitch under her tight boxer.

"Are you for real? And she didn't notice that?" Hyejoo nudged her friend, she started to feel embarrassed if Yeojin actually noticed Hyunjin's shameless behavior. 

"I don't think she notice but if she did, I hope she knows that I want to fuck her."

"Hyun!" Hyejoo pushed her friend and laughed, thinking that Hyunjin was joking but the girl continued to palming her clothed cock as if Hyejoo wasn't there. However, Hyejoo knows damn well this side of Kim Hyunjin. "You really want to fuck her?"

"I want fuck her virgin pussy. Don't you want that?"

"Wha-what? Me?"

"Oh, don't act surprised. I know you do… come on.." Hyunjin looked at the door before turning back to Hyejoo, whispering. "Jungeun doesn't have to know about it."

"Wait- you mean now? For real?"

"Yes! Why are you so slow? Now call her to come here, I'll lock the door and we fuck her for how long we want or before Jungeun come home, I don't care. I just want pussy right now." Hyunjin said, more like a command. Then she got up and took off her pants, leaving her in her tight boxer. Hyejoo could see her huge bulge tenting and shook her head, but she did what Hyunjin told her anyway. 

Yeojin was confused at first when they called her. She awkwardly entered the room, noticing Hyunjin didn't have her pants from earlier she saw the girl. She thought they were usually like that when playing games but that wasn't her business to mind, she just stood in the middle of her sister's room. "What?"

"Do you wanna play with us? We need one more player because Hyunjin sucks at this game."

Yeojin gave Hyunjin who was behind her, a look before answering. She didn't think that Hyunjin was bad at any games, the girl was quite known at school. "Ookay.. ?"

"Yes! Come on, let's sit here." Hyunjin went behind her and gently pushed her down on the bed to sit next to Hyejoo. She was sandwiched between the two alphas, awkwardly taking the controller Hyejoo gave her. 

"Uh, what game is it?"

"You'll find out soon." 

Not even the second round of the game yet, Hyunjin already had her naughty hand on Yeojin thigh. It was a lie if Yeojin didn't feel that, the girl obviously felt the heat on her skin, she gulped. A couple seconds later, Hyunjin's fingers moved on her skin, doing circles and other shapes, Yeojin wanted to snap at that so badly but she kept playing with Hyejoo who was surprisingly sitting too close to her. Yeojin couldn't do anything but to let her thigh on Hyejoo's leg. 

In the first round, Hyejoo purposely lost. She put her controller away and watched Yeojin claiming her victory by bouncing on the bed, oblivious about her body parts that were bouncing as well that drew the two girls' attention. Hyunjin congratulated Yeojin with tightening her grip on the younger girl's thigh, her hand naughtily slipped further to her inner thighs. With Yeojin still bouncing, Hyunjin's hand rubbed in between her thick thighs, closer to her clothed core.

Yeojin wasn't stupid, she knows what happened but the two older girls thought the opposite. So, Yeojin had something better in her mind. She likes to play along or even be naughtier. "Do you want to play again? Getting beat by me again?"

"No, I don't think I wanna get beat again." Hyejoo shook her head, moving an inch closer again. 

"Right, then can I go now? I want to continue putting lotion on my body. If you guys didn't interrupt me earlier, I would've done it." Yeojin said, gesturing her bare legs that weren't having lotion yet. Their eyes moved there, Hyunjin even touched her skin as if she wanted to confirm it. 

"Well.. we can you know.."

"Can what?" Yeojin turned to Hyunjin, pulling the girl's hand away from her thigh. She smiled. "Help me with the lotion?"

"Yeah." Hyunjin boldly answered. She knew that Yeojin knew what was her intention. With her only in her boxer and shirt, nothing's hiding her horniness at this point. Even Yeojin was looking- not glancing but staring at her bulge. 

"Yeah, no thanks.." Yeojin got up much to the other two surprised. Then she walked to the door, hearing the footsteps behind her, meaning that they were following. She stopped right by the door, noticing that it was locked. It's not her who did that earlier, obviously Hyunjin was the culprit. She twisted her heels and rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know?"

"I think you know, that's why.."

Yeojin ignored Hyunjin and turned to Hyejoo. "You are my sister's girlfriend. What's wrong with you?"

Hyejoo didn't even care about the question, she was also palming her clothed dick. Hyunjin was right about how sexy Yeojin was today. The girl's body screamed to be fuck. Those firm tits covered in tight crop tops. Yes, she was thinking about tit fucking the girl while Hyunjin pounces her pussy. 

"She's not wrong. This is the time for you to show her that you're better than your sister." Hyunjin smirked but Yeojin wasn't looking at her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the door, twisting the doorknob.

"I'm not fucking with you guys, especially you Hyunjin."

"What?" Hyunjin fakes a surprise. "I'm the right person to be your first. I can make your day better."

"First?" Yeojin stopped. What's with the first?

Hyejoo and Hyunjin shared a look before Hyejoo spoke. "Aren't you a virgin?"

Yeojin scoffed. "If Jungeun told you that then yes I am. She doesn't need to know anything else."

"Wait, so you're not? Aren't you like a middle schooler or something?" Hyunjin joked and this time Yeojin decided to answer her.

"So you want to fuck a middle schooler, you freak." Yeojin snapped back as she was getting annoyed by the girl but it was different when she looked at Hyunjin's head poking out of her boxer. She bit her lip. "Like I said, I'm not fucking with you Hyunjin. I see what people talked about you."

"But-"

"And it's not free." Yeojin exited the room, leaving them two. 

"Wait! What you heard about me?" Hyunjin shamelessly followed Yeojin to her room, much to the girl's dismay. Hyejoo followed behind them. 

Yeojin gulped when the two older girls walked in her own room and locked the door. She could see the both of them smirking. She knew that this was gonna happen. Jungeun wouldn't be here anytime soon. 

"What did you hear about me?"

"That.." Yeojin pointed at her south, secretly drooling the massive bulge between Hyunjin's legs but she knew damn well, she couldn't handle it. She heard some girls talking about how big Hyunjin's cock is and they who had sex with her shared that Hyunjin was out of anyone's league. If anyone decides to be Hyunjin's clock sleeve, they need to be prepared. And Yeojin wasn't prepared for anything yet. 

Hyunjin looked down, smirk planted on her face like she was beaming in pride. Her chest suddenly puffed up. "Well, if it's about my monster cock, then what you heard is true."

"And that's why I don't want to fuck with you and I won't fuck my sister's girlfriend. Now shoo.."

Instead of backing away, Hyunjin and Hyejoo get closer, causing Yeojin to step back. "You don't have to fuck us, let us fuck you instead."

"As if you can." Yeojin rolled her eyes but deep inside she was excited and terrified at the same time. Her parents and Jungeun were gonna kill her if they knew that two seniors from her school were fucking her. So, she tried to run into the space between the two but plainly failed. Hyejoo got her and tossed her on her bed. "Fuck you, Hyejoo. I'll tell my sister you're cheating on her!"

"This doesn't consider cheating, don't worry." Hyejoo got on the bed first, trapping Yeojin underneath her. She harshly yanked the girl's short pants off, revealing that the girl wasn't wearing underwear. She licked her lips at the sight of Yeojin's fat pussy. It was like Jungeun's but she bet it tasted different. She shifted a little to the side for Hyunjin to look at the precious. The other girl groaned in satisfaction, her boxer was gone a minute ago. 

Yeojin took a glance at Hyunjin's massive cock, her eyes bulged from its sockets. It was true and she doubted her pussy could take it. The cock head itself was too big for her entrance. She shook her head, turning to Hyejoo for help. "No- no way!"

Hyejoo ignored the girl's slaps and punches as she ripped off Yeojin's shirt, slipping the girl's bra up. She finally got to see what she wanted. Those firm tits and perky nipples, precum soaking her boxer. Hyejoo took off her own pants above Yeojin. Then she lunged for the soft tits, rolling her fingers between those nipples. She heard Yeojin was holding her moans but let her do that. They smirked, knowing that Yeojin faked rejecting them as she was actually as horny as them. 

Then, Hyunjin replaced Hyejoo's spot, she slapped her erected cock on Yeojin's tummy. She's gonna make it bulge with her cock later but now, she reached for Yeojin's clit, circling it violently with her fingers. "Look! You're already wet. You're such a slut.." She growled.

Yeojin was moving too much, the feeling of her clit getting played was too much for her to take. She was turning from right to left over and over but Hyunjin trapped her above. And she felt the bed shift as Hyejoo was moving up to her head, she saw how big Hyejoo's cock was but not as huge as Hyunjin. Yet, with both huge cocks around her, she was shivering down her spine. 

"Don't you want this in your pussy, hmm?" Hyunjin asked, replacing her fingers with the tip of her shaft, rubbing the wet fold with it. She sped up her pace, her precum and Yeojin's wetness mixed up, glistening her dickhead. She loves it when Yeojin's legs jolted at each touch. This girl was too sensitive and she loves that. 

"No! You guys are asshole!" Yeojin spat. She tried to close her legs but Hyunjin was there in between, ready to shove her hot shaft in. Yeojin screamed for help but at the same time she let out a moan. It felt like deja vu for her but honestly, it was just something familiar that used to happen before. Her body betrayed her by softly grinding on Hyunjin's cockhead. 

"Ooh you want this so bad.. sadly you're not a virgin though." Hyunjin playfully dipped in the head inside Yeojin's vagina, she heard the girl yelped at the thickness. She let it stay like that while she held Yeojin's thighs to make her stay unmoved. "Don't worry.. with this cock, you're gonna feel like a virgin."

It's true when Hyunjin shoved half of her cock in, Yeojin squealed with her high note. She felt full already, refusing to believe that it was just half of it. The bulge on her tummy was already visible. Yeojin didn't think that Hyunjin could go any further as her pussy was full, clenching of the half of the massive cock. Her hand reached down to Hyunjin's abs to stop her from moving. "Aah.. s-stop.."

"Fuck, this is so good.." Hyunjin sighed as she gave Hyejoo a sign. "You can't believe this. She clenches my cock so fucking good."

Hyejoo who was watching while jerking off, drooled at the sight. Her other hand reached for Yeojin's tit, playing with the nipple. She needed to fuck those later but now she let Hyunjin do the performance first as the girl didn't thrust her cock all in yet. 

"No, no, I don't think I can." Yeojin begged, lifting her head up to look at her throbbing pussy ruined by just only half of Hyunjin's cock. She felt like her hymen broke a second time. "You're so big.. f-fuck!"

Hyunjin ignored the begs, shoving her whole length inside, her balls slapping on the young girl's ass. Hyunjin arched her head to the back as Yeojin arched her back, eyes rolling. Hyunjin groaned. "Fuck yes!"

It was nice of Hyunjin for halting her movement for a second once Yeojin felt her inside was ruined but then it started. Hyunjin slowly pulled back as if she wanted it out but left her tip in before slamming back in Yeojin's poor vagina. The girl screamed in pain and pleasure. "Ahh.. ahh fuck..Hyun-"

Hyunjin kept on thrusting, cursing under her breath on how good Yeojin's pussy felt like. That juicy walls inside was making it easy for her to fuck the girl. It also clenched perfectly on her cock, she could cum right there but Hyunjin wasn't someone to cum right away. She's too good in the sex 'industry' like a porn star. 

Yeojin's flailing around, trying to grab something as Hyunjin hammered her mercilessly. She got to grip on the bedsheets and the other hand caught Hyejoo's arm, that's when she remembered that Hyejoo was there, jerking off while kneading her tits. She couldn't be aware of everything around her when that monster cock was drilling her inside like it was poking her stomach. 

Slapping sounds were violently heard. Hyunjin had her stamina, pounding on the good wet ass pussy, she pushed Yeojin's legs up, didn't care if the girl was flexible or not but by the look at it, Yeojin was sure had done this before. 

"You look so good with my cock inside.. you're such a slut, Yeojin ah.. I should've known you better." Hyunjin loves to hear that lewd sound of her cock and Yeojin's pussy made. She even quickened her pace with that wetness dripping on the bed. Her eyes then moved up to Yeojin's bulge tummy, she reached for it. "Look at this.. you're so hungry for my cock right? Then take this… take it all." 

Hyunjin slipped her hands behind, palming Yeojin's firm yet soft ass before using all her strength she had to thrust harder, causing the girl to scream like she was murder. 

Meanwhile, Hyejoo took Yeojin's hand that was gripping her arm to give herself a hand job manually. She used Yeojin's small hand and jerked it to her shaft. She was glad when Yeojin started to move her hand without her forcing the girl, so she moved her hips forward until cum started to spurt on Yeojin's tits. That was her target. Her hot seed looked great on Yeojin's body, and suddenly she forgot that she had a girlfriend. Not to mention it was Yeojin's sister.

"Fuck Yeojin… why are you so good at this?" Hyejoo squeezed one of Yeojin's tit while thrusting her hips to the girl's hand again. She needed to empty her tank, it was still full. She wanted to cum all over the girl's face next.

"She's clearly a cock whore. Look at how she takes me." Hyunjin added, rubbing the clit with her thumb while thrusting her length in and out. 

"Fuck yes! I'm almost there!" Yeojin closed her eyes shut as she was reaching to cum. Her body shook and she squirted all over Hyunjin's cock but the girl didn't stop fucking her. She yelped. "Hyun- f-fuck!"

Hyunjin suddenly lifted her up and turned her around before she blew her back. The girl was far from cumming yet, she needed to do all positions with Yeojin until she cums for real. Now it was just her hard rod hammering Yeojin's tight pussy. Her abs collided with Yeojin ass each time she slammed her cock in. 

With the new positions, Hyejoo immediately went down underneath Yeojin and pointed her dickhead towards the girl's lips. Yeojin got to glare at her for a second before licking the tip and planted wet kisses on it. Hyejoo smirked. She knows Yeojin was different from her sister and she likes both. 

Yeojin moaned against Hyejoo's dickhead since Hyunjin was fucking her from behind, she barely got the tip in her mouth because of Hyunjin's brutal pace. Until Hyejoo helped to hold her head in place, ready to fuck her throat. Both felt so good, with the monster cock ripped from her pussy and Hyejoo's cock reaching the back of her throat. She let out her tongue as it rubbed on the hot shaft and for Hyunjin, she arched her back for the huge monstrous cock to explore her pussy better. It even reached the end where no cocks could do that before. Her eyes rolled to the back that she felt like she was going to cloud nine. This was too good to be true. 

"Ah shit, I'm gonna cum.." again. Hyejoo slammed her cock all down Yeojin's throat and shot her seeds inside. None of them spilled, as Yeojin drank it all with ease. It just, she felt the vibration from Yeojin since the girl was still moaning uncontrollably. Hyunjin was still blowing her back like there's no tomorrow. She split Yeojin's ass cheeks and spat on the butthole before slapping one of the ass cheeks with her big ass hand. It turned red just a second and Yeojin screamed onto Hyejoo's cock that was still unloading into her stomach. 

"Fuck.. I'm close.." Hyunjin slapped those asses again and again. She was feeling herself, using Yeojin's body like a toy. She even talked to herself while growling like a mad alpha. Then she pulled Yeojin away from Hyejoo and hugged the girl's body. Hands playing with the firm breasts, pulling the nipples while fucking Yeojin up, the girl was like bouncing on a trampoline because of her strong thrust. Their thighs slapping onto each other, echoing the whole room. 

Hyejoo watched the scene in front of her. That was hot, she could imagine how bad it would be if Hyunjin fuck her girlfriend. She thought that was hot and she'll think about asking Hyunjin to do that one day. 

"Fuck.. the size difference." Hyejoo muttered under her breath as she watched how small Yeojin was in Hyunjin's lap. How Hyunjin's cock was the cause of Yeojin's bloated stomach. Hyejoo felt her cock start to erect again. She moved closer towards them and lunged on Yeojin's tits. She always had a thing for Yeojin's boobies, the size was just perfect for her mouth. While her hand moved down to rub on Yeojin's clit.

"Hmm.. f-fuck.. fuck me.. fuck.." Yeojin clutched her arm around Hyunjin's head behind her while the other was gripping Hyejoo's hair tightly. Her hole was throbbing, feeling Hyunjin's cock ruining her yet she eagerly bounced on that hot length like her life depended on it. "I'm cumming.. fuck!"

"Hmm me too.." Hyunjin said before biting on Yeojin's shoulder, leaving marks on her body. She gave one last thrust before emptying her seeds inside Yeojin's womb. Shooting white paint on the pussy wall while they were taking a deep breath.

Yeojin gasped. Hyunjin's cum was so hot painting inside her and she was full of it already but she could feel Hyunjin was still unloading. That was a lot. Cum dripping hotly from her pussy, she moaned when her body suddenly shook at her own orgasms. "Oh fuck.. that was.."

"A start." Hyunjin said as she pulled out, both her and Yeojin groaned at the feeling. They were quite sensitive. 

Or it was just Yeojin because Hyunjin was rubbing their mixed cums on her butthole. Yeojin tensed. She was too sensitive to be fuck again, not to mention in the ass but they didn't care about her as Hyunjin pushed her naked body towards Hyejoo and lifted her ass up. "No fucking way! Get off me!"

It was useless when Hyunjin was jerking her shaft and it took only a couple seconds for her to go hard again. She pointed her dickhead on Yeojin's butthole, measuring the size of them. 

Meanwhile, Hyejoo shoved her cock in Yeojin's pussy, feeling the girl's still tight cunt for the first time. She sighed in relief while Yeojin jolted as she was still sensitive. Her pussy was throbbing, like on fire but Hyejoo's cock rubbing against her walls, causing her to moan loudly again. 

"F-fuck, Hyejoo .. Jungeun wouldn't like this.." Yeojin mentioned and received a growl from the girl. Her neck was suddenly choked by Hyejoo's hand, her ass was slapped violently by Hyunjin. 

"I'll fuck you hard in front of her, I don't fucking care! I'll even let Hyunjin fuck her till she pass out." Hyejoo thrusted faster and harder, she loves how Yeojin choked on her own moans. "Take that bitch! And I'll let you know if you're better than your sister or not."

"Fuck.." Hyunjin breathed. She pushed her thumb in the butthole, hooking it inside while stretching it. She can't wait to fuck that ass but let Hyejoo having her time like she had earlier. "You're gonna be our little whore, don't even deny that."

"Fuck you two! I said I'm not free.. I let you guys this time.. fuck I'm coming!"

It wasn't long after that until Yeojin squirmed and Hyejoo mercilessly thrusted even harder, causing Yeojin to jerk her body badly. She shook and they had to hold her still. 

"Hyunjin." Hyejoo gave a sign so Hyunjin went down to shove her cock in the ass. It was hard that she had to use all her strength just to get it in.

Yeojim screamed and moved to get away but obviously, she terribly failed. Her nails gripping on Hyejoo's shoulders, her scream muffled against the girl's neck. She felt like someone killing her when that monster cock shoving right in her ass and she thought earlier was bad but this was worse. She felt an invisible fire burning her ass once Hyunjin thrusted in and out but it turned out different as she started to replace her scream with loud moans and groans. She couldn't remember how many times she came on Hyejoo cock when Hyunjin fucked her ass. 

"Fuck!! Shit!! Ahh.. ahh…!"

"Oh, she's fucking tight.. bitch, this is so good!" Hyunjin growled excitedly. Her hand was reaching for Yeojin's hair, pulling her so her back arched. Other hand was slapping Yeojin's ass continuously. 

Two cocks inside her holes was too much, she couldn't ask for more. For her, it was also too good to be true since she secretly has the hots for two of them, fantasizing about them fucking her but not two of them at the same time. So this was like a gift for her that she wouldn't ask for anything else. 

"You're such a fucking slut, Yeojin. Taking two cocks at the same time." Hyejoo thrusted her hips up like it was her job and she's professional about it. Honestly, this waa the first time she had a threesome and it was the best day ever. She somehow forgot that she was cheating with her girlfriend with her girlfriend's sister. That was sick. 

Finally, they were reaching the moment where both Hyunjin and Hyejoo quickened their speed, giving Yeojin something she would never get before. Something that changes her life. They fucked her balls deep, in each hole until they shot their sperm inside at the same time. They all groaned, even Yeojin who was clutching hard on the bed sheets, screaming in pleasure. Both of her holes were painted with hot white seeds inside, filling her pussy and asshole like she was made just for that. She was a slut after all, needy for their cum to fill her holes.

Hyunjin was the first to pull out, a little more cumshot on Yeojin's asshole, dripping down her slit. She watched Yeojin squirted her cum out before smearing it on her bruised ass so it looked glistening and pretty. That sight alone satisfied her. 

Then Hyejoo pulled out too, but she let Yeojin lay on top of her as she kneaded on the girl's sticky butt, slapping them made them wiggled. "Such a good slut for us.."

Yeojin was so exhausted that she couldn't answer or say anything yet. Her face shoved in Hyejoo's neck, catching her breath. She felt her pussy squirted every single thing out. She swore it was like a waterfall, dripping out, ruining her own bed. "Fuck.."

"Magnificent for someone who we thought was a virgin." Hyunjin breathed out once she dropped herself on the empty space on the bed. "Seriously, who fucked you first?"

Yeojin rolled her eyes, remembering the day her virginity was robbed by someone she or anyone never thought would do something like that to her. The time she was pulled into an empty store and was fucked raw from behind. She remembered screaming for help but it was useless as the culprit screwed her till she couldn't feel her legs anymore. That's when it started, it happened quite often and Yeojin just let it happen because she felt that she herself was a whore. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was gonna get pounced at lunch or how she thought about sucking the culprit's cock every time she saw the person.

"It was your older sister." Yeojin used the last strength she had to sit up on Hyejoo's abs. She watched them gasp. 

"My sister.. Sooyoung?!"

"Wait, our substitute, Miss Ha?"

Yeojin nodded and decided to explain everything that happened. Hyejoo couldn't believe her own sister was like that and Hyunjin was confused because Miss Ha was known as someone who is nice and polite. She's good at teaching too so they haven't thought about her good in sex. 

"Damn, I never thought my sister could be that bold."

"I know right! She's nice."

"She's nice until she's horny." Yeojin added. "I'm just kidding.. she's better than both of you because she's more 'mature'." Yeojin wanted to say that Sooyoung treated her better than Hyunjin and Hyejoo even though she was the one who raped Yeojin. 

"Well, let's see if she's mature enough to handle my blackmail."

Tbc

Request on [Here🤫](https://privateloona.tumblr.com/post/635358616682217472/part-1-nfsw)


End file.
